We Only Part To Meet Again
by DeathWallflower
Summary: A whole journey spent hating each other, but what if they knew each other before the storm? What if they had conversed peacefully before? What if they forgot that they had always been connected by a thread of fate?
1. Young

**Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story! First of all, the title for this particular story is a quote from a person named, John Gay and I just thought it was so lovely and fitting to the story, that I had to use it **

**Lastly, this is my first ever Legend of Zelda story. I hope you enjoy it, and don't worry if you don't really understand, because all will be revealed! Please review and tell me where I could improve :)**

**This is a re-draft**

* * *

The sky seemed to ripple, as it was as clear as a beautiful glistening ocean. The sun was soft, and did not shine harshly as its rays bore only a light amount of heat on this pleasant day. The sound of thriving life broke through the silence of the lush, green of the forest. Ferns sprouted from the ground, their soft, silky leaves willowing in the slight breeze that had been picked up in the shaded woods. A grasshopper hopped through the long grass, it's casual yet quick hopping gave a slight rustling sound to those who listened closely, as it jumped from place to place for what seemed to be no apparent reason. Birds twittered at each other as if exchanging pleasantries, whilst a woodpecker hammered its beak against the tough bark of a tall tree, as it attempted to find its meal.

The sound of thudding footsteps approaching the forest interrupted the activities of the wildlife, and all looked to the source of the noise, assessing the danger. The footsteps grew closer, and two young boys rounded the corner of the forest, chasing one another whilst giggling uncontrollably. Both seemed to be around the age of ten. The first one, Link; the one being chased was clad in the typical villager clothing that was adorned by the villagers that resided near this forest. It consisted of a short brown tunic, with black trousers tucked into black walking boots. He had sandy blonde hair, which although short, was thick and fell down his forehead and almost covered his eyes, which were piercing blue, contrasting with his tanned skin. He had Hylian ears, which protruded out of his hair, and formed a point near the ends. The other boy, whom was chasing the tanned child, was much paler than Link, yet he still had a hint of a tan. However his skin was pale enough to almost blend in with his pure, white hair. It was thick and did not have a particular style apart from that it was messy and in a disarray and fell over his eyes so that he had to keep flicking it out of his face, his eyes were a deep brown. Like Link he had the trade mark of Hylian ears, and he also wore the clothes that were worn by the near village. His name was Ghirahim.

Link ran relentlessly, he would not let Ghirahim catch him. Ghirahim always caught him. But this time he wasn't going to let it happen. Link glanced behind him and saw that Ghirahim was a couple of yards away. This caused Link to widen his eyes in surprise, and he began to speed up his legs. Still glancing behind, he ran as fast as he could.

'Hey! Link watch out!' Ghirahim yelled in concern. Link faced forward, but just as he did his face came into contact with the hard wood of a tree trunk, and he slammed against the tree. In the same second he rebounded from the tree and lost his balance and fell to the grassy floor. He first registered a growing pain pounding in the area of his nose. Then he felt a throbbing on the back of his head as he realised his head had landed on an extremely sharp, cragged rock. His eyes watered at the pain and he let out a whimper.

'Hey, Link, are you okay?' Ghirahim questioned, with concern in his tone. Link opened his eyes and saw Ghirahim kneeling over him, shoving his face into Link's trying to get a response out of the sandy haired boy.

'Ouch, that really hurt...,' Link whimpered and clasped a hand over his nose. A tear slipped out of his eye.

'Link, are you crying?' Ghirahim interrogated. Link widened his eyes.

'No! I wouldn't cry! Crying is for babies!'

'Hahaha! Cry baby! Cry baby!' Ghirahim chanted. Link pouted at his friend, and then crossed his arms. Ghirahim noticed and snickered.

'Oh come on then, wimp, let's go home so you can get mummy to kiss it better,' Ghirahim teased. He stood up and held out a hand to help Link up. Link grabbed onto his pale friends hand and pulled himself up, and then began walking in the direction back to their home.

* * *

Ghirahim was scowling. He did not like what had happened. He had gone home with Link after he'd injured himself. Yet when they had gotten back, Link's mother had made Link go inside whilst she gave Ghirahim a lecture, on how he should not play with her son, because he got hurt every time. It wasn't his fault that Link was such a clumsy person. She had finally decided to shut up and go inside to tend to the bruise forming on Link's forehead, leaving Ghirahim to just stand there.

Ghirahim began to traipse home, scuffing his boots along the floor, kicking up the dusty mud as he went. He hated that he wasn't allowed to play with Link. Although it never stopped him, it still annoyed him. Also, he always saw how the other villagers looked at him when they thought he didn't see. He didn't know why they looked at him like that or what they meant by their hateful stares, but he wished they wouldn't do it. It made him feel like an outcast. But why would he be an outcast? He was so confused.

He just wanted to get home to Haya, and tell her all about how unfair people were to him. Haya was his guardian, she was very old, but had looked after him in place of his parents because...well he didn't know why. Haya would never tell him where his real parents were and why they weren't here instead of her. She said that he would know when he was older. But Ghirahim knew that was always something adults said when they wanted children to shut up.

* * *

Ghirahim arrived at his hut, much later than he should have due to his wandering and dawdling along the way. He opened the door and walked in.

'Hello? Haya?' He yelled.

'Ghirahim, my dear is that you? Come here would you?' His guardian replied in a scratchy voice. The pale headed boy walked into the room where Haya was sitting. He took a double take when he saw a big, burly figure standing in the room. The figure was big and his skin was an odd shade of black and all he was wearing was a loincloth tied up around his waist. He had an arm outstretched, in which Ghirahim noticed that the outstretched hand was tangled up in the wiry, grey hair of Haya. The boy's eyes widened in horror when he saw that the stranger was dangling his guardian off of the floor by her hair, causing Haya to groan and whimper every so often.

'Hello boy,' the stranger greeted with his animalistic growl of a voice. Ghirahim was speechless. He could not speak, or move and terror began to fill his being. He looked at Haya and saw she was staring at Ghirahim with weary eyes and her face was wrinkled with worry. She stretched her mouth and tried to say something, but apparently could not get the words out. This outraged Ghirahim.

'Put Haya down!' Ghirahim ordered. The figure chuckled with heavy sinister tone.

'Gladly,' He let go of Haya's hair and she dropped to the floor with a thud, falling on her back, with a groan. Ghirahim screwed his face up in anger, but suddenly he was thrown against the wall behind him by some invisible force. The wind went out of his stomach and he yelled in pain.

'You should learn to say please to your master,' the mysterious stranger demanded in a mock angry voice. He seemed to be well endowed with muscles and he had a black, purplish body that look liked it had the texture of stone. Ghirahim suddenly forgot about his pain. 'Master?' he thought.

'What the hell do you mean?' Ghirahim yelled, yet despite his hostility. The stranger's mouth curved sinisterly at the corners as he gave a smirk.

'You want to know? I'll tell you then,' the dark voice replied, the sound smothering the room like a poisonous gas.


	2. Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyward Sword.**

**I've decided to post two chapters to begin with for this story, mainly because the first chapter was not very interesting but really just an introduction to the story, and mainly because I had already written this chapter. Please enjoy and please review :)**

**This is a re-draft**

* * *

Unlike the day before, this day was very dreary. Light spurts of rain fell to the earth from the sky every so often, whilst in-between the wind whistled through the land, and dragged everything it passed, along with it as it travelled. The grass was soggy, and the former lushness had disappeared from yesterday. Link walked carefully on the wet grass, trying not to slip. He was rather annoyed due to the fact that he would have to play inside with Ghira today, and also by the fact that Ghira had not come to find him. As the boy walked he stared at the ground, mainly to keep his footing but also because he did not want a sudden shower of rain to splash him in the face. Shockingly, a rumbling crack of thunder growled through the open air, warning the people of the land about the oncoming storm.

'Ohhhh,' Link whined. Why did there have to be a storm as well? The boy thought. However, his thoughts were stopped when a strange smell slithered into his nose. It smelt like someone was cooking. Cooking badly, and burning the food. Burning? Link snapped his head up and saw smoke rising up into the sky in the distance. Link gasped and his eyes widened. He was frozen. That was Ghirahim's house! Ghirahim's house was on fire? Link became paralyzed with fear as he saw fiery embers dancing and consuming the hut, blackening every part as it went. What should he do? He stepped forward and then forced himself into a sprint towards the burning hut. Shouting for someone to help along the way.

By the time Link had reached the house, he was breathing heavily and a sharp pain was searing through his chest every time he took a breath, as well the effects of the proximity of the fire, which was making him sweat horrendously. People were starting to form around the house, the women screaming, and men rushed around trying to find a sufficient amount of water to put the fire out, and it seemed as fate would have it that the rain decided to withdraw from its duty for the moment as if watching the whole scene from a back seat. Link wondered why everyone was just standing there, so he decided to take matters into his own hands and rushed forward towards the fiery blaze, pushing through the bodies of the people who stood in his way, but just as he was about to reach the door; he felt a pair of strong adult arms around him pulling him back. No! Why were they pulling him away? He needed to save Ghirahim! His frustration took the form of tears as they welled up in the corner of his eyes.

'Ghira!' The young boy screamed. He kicked hysterically at the person holding him but it was useless, he could not get away, he continued to put up a fighting frenzy despite the uselessness of it, but suddenly he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped struggling and abruptly turned his head to the left towards the trees that were about five feet away from the house, which was burning to the ground. His eyes flicked around trying to find the source of movement, when he locked onto a pale figure watching the house burn down behind a tree. Link's heart pounded as he realised his friend was safe. He exerted the most force he could muster on getting away from the person who held him, and succeeded; then ran like a bullet towards his friend. Ghirahim turned his head slightly as he noticed Link running towards him. But then he did something unexpected. The pale headed boy turned away from Link. And ran away.

Link almost halted in surprise but then he sped up and tried to catch his friend, which was proving difficult due to Ghirahim's ability to nimbly dodge trees and jump over logs.

'Ghirahim! Stop!' Link yelled after the boy. When he got no response, he carried on.

'Why are you running away? I don't understand, I'm your best friend!' This statement from Link caused Ghirahim to stop, almost resulting in Link running into him. Ghirahim didn't turn round but proceeded to talk.

'I know, that's why you have to stop following me, otherwise...he'll kill you' He claimed.

'What? What do you mean?' Link replied. Ghirahim turned around now and stared at Link with incredulous eyes.

'You, you're so annoying! Everyone loves you and cherishes you. But they all hate me! Well it's my turn now! It's my turn to be cherished and loved by a Master who chose me and only me!' Ghirahim yelled into Link's face. Link was extremely confused. What was Ghirahim talking about?

'Ghira...what's wrong, why are you so upset?' Link whispered. Ghirahim's goading face transformed into one of annoyance.

'Stop calling me that! I'm not a baby anymore and neither are you! All you need to know is that I'm going. I'm leaving this village and I am going to go and train for my destiny.'

'What? What destiny? What are you talking about?' Link cried in confusion. Ghirahim sighed.

'You wouldn't understand; how could you? You're only a human anyway'

'Only a human? Ghira, you're human too, what are you saying?' Link began to yell in frustration. Ghirahim just smiled sadly and then screwed his eyes shut, as if he was concentrating, and clapped his hands together, making a loud sound that echoed through the forest. Then he disappeared into thin air, in a flurry of diamond shaped particles. Link looked around the forest, and his shoulders drooped when realising Ghirahim had gone...


	3. That Boy

**Okay, I know this chapter is really long, but please bear with it. ^^**

**Also in reply to the anonymous review, I won't always be updating this as much as I have, because my exams are coming up, but I should be able to update it more frequently in about two weeks. So for now, please enjoy the chapter and please review. :)**

**This is a re-draft**

* * *

Link had stood standing in the same spot of the forest for quite a while now. So much so that the fresh daylight that had peeked through the leaves of the trees had blended into a soft twilight. The bustling of life had ceased to the odd twitter and hoot of an owl, but Link didn't even notice this; he just stood there with his eyes fixed solely on the place where Ghirahim had been. As if he was sifting through his head and mulling over what had happened. He didn't understand. What did Ghira mean? What did he mean that Link was only human? Did that mean that Ghirahim wasn't human? That was impossible! Ghirahim looked exactly the same as every single person who lived in the village. Well, he had some unnatural qualities, like how pale his hair and skin were, but everyone was different. Right? Anyway, even if he wasn't human, what would it matter? The Hylians were surrounded by non-human species here in Faron, like the Kikwi's. It's not like being non-human was a bad thing.

_'But they all hate me!'_

What did he mean when he yelled that at Link? No one hated him in the village. Why would he believe such a thing? Even if he wasn't human, which Link very much doubted; the villagers didn't hate the Kikwi's, neither the Gorons, so why would they hate Ghirahim if he wasn't human? All of a sudden, something that Ghirahim had said entered Link's train of thought.

_'Otherwise...he'll kill you'_

How could have Link have missed that? He didn't pay much notice at the time, but who was 'he'? And why would he kill Link? More importantly, was he the one who had made Ghirahim so upset? All of this thinking was giving Link a headache, and he finally took in where he was standing. His heart sunk down into the lowest depths of his being as he realised that he was in the forest, and it was dark. Link was afraid of the dark, and he was not paying attention to where he was going, as he had ran after Ghirahim, and as he turned around to look for a way out, his heart began to beat rapidly as he saw that there was no inclination of what way he had to go, to get out of the forest.

Link began to tremble, and wrapped his arms around himself. He was shaking not only because of the cold, but also because he was scared of what came out of the forest at night. Feeling a sense of panic and abandonment, Link took a brave step forward in the direction of what he thought he came. Slowly he began walking forward, flicking his eyes around him in search of danger. A twig snapped. Link snapped his head towards the source of the sound, but he could not see anything. The boy began to quicken his pace, until he had reached running speed. He ran as fast as he could go, not bothering to think of whether he was going in the right direction, when suddenly, his foot was caught under a loose root of an old tree, and he tumbled down onto the damp, muddy ground. He whimpered as he felt his elbow scrape on a sharp piece of broken bark.

He lay there for a few moments, as he recovered himself from the shock. Then he slowly pulled himself up of the ground, his knees wobbling from the impact of the fall. Link didn't move again. Instead he held his hands against his face and began to cry. The tears streaming out of his closed eyes. He wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for Ghirahim. Stupid Ghirahim! Link yelled mentally. He didn't even bother explaining himself to his best friend. Shows how much he cared!

All of a sudden, Link felt a presence that was in the forest with him. He slowly lowered his hands away from his eyes, not daring to move. His eyes rapidly looked around, looking for the person/thing. He was about to turn around to face his foe, when a warmth crept up on his entire body, filling his whole soul and being with a heat he hadn't experienced before, though it was comforting, and it made him feel whole. He felt a tingling on his elbow and inspected it. Link was astonished to find that the graze was disappearing from his elbow, as if it was being sponged off. Then a voice spoke out. Well it was more like the voice was speaking inside his head. The voice was feminine and had a tinkling tone to it, almost like a lullaby. Link knew who this entity was as soon as he heard the voice. He had heard it once before in his life, but only once. When he was born. Link was surprised he could remember this. Yes, when he was born, her Lady, the Goddess had spoken to him, and had welcomed him to the world. Now that same voice tinkled through the boys mind.

**_'Young boy, why do you cry so? These forests are not dangerous, no beasts lie in wait for you,'_**The Goddess questioned. Link thought in his mind, that the real reason was that he was afraid of the darkness, but he didn't want to tell the Goddess this. However it seemed that she could read his thoughts.

**_'Ah, the darkness can be a very scary thing, young one but isn't it so much more bearable when someone is with you?,'_**Hylia responded to Links thoughts. The warmth in Link has caused him to relax and drop his arms by his sides. He was no longer scared, as the Goddess was watching over him at this particular moment. And Link knew that the Goddess was more powerful than any other being, nothing could hurt him whilst she was near him.

**_'Whether that is accurate or not, only time will tell. But young one, it seems you are lost,'_**Link felt the presence of the Goddess darken slightly with that sentence. Then he realised that she was right, he was lost. He almost began crying again when he remembered this fact.

**_'Do not fret little one, I will guide you home,_** Hylia reassured Link. Then Link saw a sparkling speck of light rise up above his head about four footsteps away, and then it expanded into a big ball of shimmering luminosity, and hovered in the air. Link took a step forward and the glowing orb moved away from him, and then stopped again. Link realised that he had to follow the orb, so he began walking in the direction of the orb. With the warmth of Hylia, and his grazed elbow healed, he was able to walk forward confidently.

* * *

When Link stepped out of the forest border; he heard his name being called by a distant voice and realised the voice belonged to his mother.

'Mummy!' Link cried. He heard the voice shout his name once more, but with the tone of recognition. He began to run towards the voice, as did the orb, but then it disintegrated before him and this caused Link to stop.

'Hylia?' He questioned out loud instead of in his mind.

**_'Yes, child?'_**

'Thank you,' Link smiled. He had always loved the Goddess even though he had only made contact with her once before. Well, twice now.

**_'You are welcome, dear one.'_** After this, Link felt the warming presence fade away. Link was slightly saddened but he was sure this would not be the last time he would talk to the Goddess. He then ran on to his mother.

* * *

It was a rainy day again, but the sky only drizzled onto the hard surface of the land, in comparison to yesterday's random showers. Link had woken up late, due to the fact that he had slept late. For the second time in two days, he made his way toward Ghirahim's hut. He had no idea what had happened yesterday, or how Ghirahim had disappeared like that, but he felt like going to the hut that was on fire would help him figure it out.

As he neared the area which so much confusion had taken place. Link saw many people working on the hut, which now had been reduced to piles of ash and charred planks of stubborn wood that had refused to go down without a fight. Link's stomach coiled at the thought that Ghirahim could have been amongst those burnt ashes. The sandy haired boy stopped a few feet away from the rubble and just stared at what used to be a home. As he stood there he saw people look at him with pitying eyes. He didn't like it here, it was uncomfortable and he began to get upset. Backing away from the pile of ash, he turned and began walking away, when he heard two women talking to each other whilst washing their clothes in a basin full of soapy water.

'...terrible isn't it? She was found amongst the rubble. Poor Haya; she was one of the oldest and most wise women in our village. It's a horrible tragedy,' one woman said.

'Hmmm. Yes it is tragic, what do you think could have started the fire? I heard that Haya left a pot on the cauldron boiling for too long and it caught alight,' the second woman replied.

'Don't be silly! That could not possibly happen! What I want to know is what happened to the boy she looked after?'

'What that strange one with the pale hair? Oh he was a strange one wasn't he? I heard that someone saw him come out of the house with a stranger.'

'What? What if he was kidnapped? Oh that would be terrible!' The woman cried.

'Yes! Apparently the stranger was really big, and didn't look human! Anyway, I don't think he was kidnapped, maybe that was his friend, seeing as the boy has been rumoured to be an inhumane demon after all. Maybe he caused the fire! If that's the case, I'd be glad to see the back of him, before he brings harm to anyone else in the village!'

'Teresa! That's a terrible thing to say! Quiet yourself before anyone hears you talking that way!' Both women went back to scrubbing their clothes in silence. Link just stared at the ground in shock. Demon? Ghirahim was rumoured to be a Demon?

_'You're only a human anyway'_

Ghirahim was a demon? That was impossible! He couldn't have possibly meant that. Link would not believe this. This was only some gossip that the village people were shamelessly talking about. Then Link remembered that the two gossiping hags had talked about Haya. What had they said? Something about how she was found amongst the rubble. Link hoped she was okay.

* * *

Link had gone home after that encounter, and he decided to ask his mother about Haya. He went up to her as she was washing the crockery and tugged on her dress. She looked at him and smiled.

'Mummy, what happened to Haya in the fire? Is she okay? I heard that she had been pulled out from the rubble of the hut?' Link questioned. Upon hearing this; his mothers smile turned into a small frown. She put down the wooden pot she was drying, and wiped her hands dry on the cloth. Then she bent down to Link's level and placed both hands on his shoulder.

'Link, Haya has...gone to sleep...' she sighed. Link was confused. If she had gone to sleep why did his mother look so sad?

'What do you mean? Why do you look really sad if she has only gone to sleep?' His mothers eyes widened then she closed them and sighed again.

'Haya died in the fire yesterday, dear. I'm sorry, I know you liked her.' Link's face was blank whilst he registered this, then his faced screwed up whilst all sorts of questions flew into his mind. Such as, why had she died in the fire? Why didn't she get out of the house with Ghirahim? Who was the stranger? However one question stuck out.

'Mummy what happened to Ghirahim? Where is he?' Link cried. At this, his mother stood up and turned back to the washing up.

'I don't know Link, but you shouldn't worry about that boy, all he is, is a bad influence. Go to your room and play now.' Link became enraged at his mother. All he had heard today was people calling Ghirahim, 'that boy'. He had a name, and he was a part of this village as much as everyone else! No one was even looking for him. It was like they didn't even care! Link reached up to the wash basin and grabbed a wooden plate from the stack of dry tableware and launched it across the room. It collided with the wall and fell to the floor with a sharp crack, and an evident split was embedded down the middle of the plate. He had broken it.

'Ghirahim is my friend and I will worry about him! He is not 'that boy'!' Link screeched at his mother and then ran into his room and slammed the door whilst sitting against it, to prevent anyone from coming in. He knew he would get in trouble but he just didn't care at that moment.

* * *

For the next two weeks, from when he woke up to when he went home to sleep, Link went and sat near the place where Ghirahim's house used to be, and now where a scorch mark stained the grass in reminder of the tragedy that had occurred there. He sat there in case Ghirahim decided to come back. So that if he did, Link would be there to welcome him back, and to tell him that it would be okay, he could sleep at Links house, despite what his mother said.

Yet, after two weeks of this, and still no sign of Ghirahim, Link gave up and finally accepted that Ghirahim wasn't coming back.


	4. Damn Tree!

**AN: Hey, so yeah, sorry this took so long. I have found it hard to find the motivation and the drive to carry it on, but I pushed myself and produced...this. Sorry if it isn't that good, but I feel I did well explaining the idea I had for this chapter. I should be able to get the next chapter up soon, so please bear with me :)**

**Thanks to the five reviewers: Shintaro Kozu, FatGuy OnFire, goddesssharp and dreamwritergoddess.**

**Your reviews have motivated me to be a good writer and try to keep up my chapters. I will do my best to not let the plot bunnies die! ^^**

**As usual, I would love to hear some constructive criticism, as it helps me to improve. I hope you enjoy the chapter. ^^**

* * *

_**5 years later**_

* * *

The sky was covered by the shy, misty blanket of the morning. Every now and then a bird twittered, however the beginning of the day was unusually quiet, as if the habitants of the forest were watching the performance, which was being put on before them. The sound of thumping penetrated the sombre silence of the morning. The source of the hammering noise was coming from a different arrangement of ebony, ashen yellow, burnt orange and crimson diamond daggers, which were being thrown at a tree. Cracking the hard bark of the trunk as the daggers embedded themselves into the wood. Grunts accompanied the sound of splitting bark, as a pale haired teenager tried to hit the same precise indent, that the previous diamonds had carved. An array of slits in the wood surrounded the tree, showing evidence of his current failure.

Ghirahim launched an ebony diamond shaped skean at his last aim, and he missed the mark by five inches. He gave a frustrated grunt and clenched his fists. The daggers that were hovering in the air around him all flew into several different trees and then disintegrated as Ghirahim summoned them away.

'Damn it!' Ghirahim bellowed into the silence. 'How hard is it to hit the same damn mark!' He glowered. After standing there for a while, whilst grimacing and bearing a sullen look on his face, he took a deep breath and closed his pale lidded eyes and clenched the bridge of his nose, whilst releasing his facial expression into a neutral pose. He felt the ends of his fringe tickle his fingers and brush at the tips of his eyelashes. He really needed a haircut. He needed a haircut that redefined him as someone special. Not just a plain, old Faron villager has been, but rather as the powerful assistant of a prevailing master.

The cadaverous headed teenager noticed that his train of thought was straying from its tracks. He opened his eyes and stared at the tree that was causing his frustration. He vowed to hit a precise mark this time. He knew he would do it. Summoning one simple, glowing, burnt orange diamond dagger, Ghirahim placed his right foot slightly apart from his left foot to gain a ready stance. He eyed the mark that he was aiming for, its existence enticing him arrogantly. Challenging him to dare try to hit it. Ghirahim grabbed the dagger, and raised his arm so the knife was level with his left eye. Bending his arm slightly he pulled back the sharp diamond and then whipped his arm forward again and flicked his wrist as the diamond shaped skean went soaring through the air, cutting through the particles that roamed the surrounding zephyr, as it shot towards the tree. Its colour flickering in the specks of light that peeked through the tree tops, causing the dagger to look like it was an iridescent ember of malevolent fire eager to burn the tree's barky skin to a crisp. It whizzed within an inch close to the tree, and then rooted itself in the timber. Seven inches away from the intended mark.

'Damn it! You bloody biased tree! I swear I will chop you down! Piece by piece!' Ghirahim yelled at the inanimate tree. He stopped in his tracks as he realised he was threatening a tree. What was he doing talking to a stupid log? Trees don't have a damn conscience! And he was threatening one as if it knew what he was saying! Ghirahim brushed the thought out of his mind and his shoulders drooped in defeat as he decided that he would try again tomorrow. Besides, he was sure his master would be waking up any time soon. He decided he would walk back instead of teleporting, seeing as it was such a beautiful, dreary morning. Sighing, he turned away and began walking back to his 'home'.

'Ghirahim?' A voice called incredulously. '...Is that you?' The voice continued.

Ghirahim stopped in his tracks. His heart began to smack against his ribcage. Hardly anyone knew his name and this voice...it was not recognizable. It had a deep undertone to the vocal sound, with a hint of an adolescent high pitch. Ghirahim turned slowly towards the direction that the voice came from. His heart seemed to freeze suddenly from it's frantic beating, as if even the pulsing cardiac organ was shocked at the sight of a sandy haired teenager with tanned skin, standing five feet away. Who adorned the clothes of a Faron villager. Painted on his face was a concoction of confusion and shock. Ghirahim thought he even spotted a quick flitter of relief on the teenagers face.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and scowled.

'What the hell are you doing here?'


	5. Forest Meeting

**AN: Hey guys, well here is a new chapter, finally! Yeah I know, I haven't updated in agesssssssss. Please forgive me, pretty please? :D **

**Anyway I know this is a short chapter, but I couldn't add more to the chapter as the next chapter will be a different time, if that makes sense xD And I couldn't make Ghirahim stay longer, well just because...xD**

**So please enjoy, and please review if you have the time :) and if you like it :P I'm not going to promise anymore ^^ but I will try to put up a new chapter up pretty soon, so please don't be mad lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ghirahim growled as the teenage boy still hadn't answered his question.

'I said, why the hell are you here?! Answer me you God damn idiot!' Ghirahim yelled, specks of saliva flying from his mouth due to his rage. He was disgusted at this but was too angry to address it. When Link heard his old friend yell these words, he snapped out of his trance. His face flickered with hurt and shock at Ghirahim's hostility. Then he composed himself and glared at the pale teenager.

'I'm hunting,' Link replied bluntly. Ghirahim became less tense at this statement and turned to the side. This enabled him to keep an eye on Link in his peripheral vision whilst avoiding having to look at the village boy directly. So Link hadn't come to find him. He was relieved at this but his stomach also tightened with a pang of neglect.

'Hunting so far out? I'm surprised the village let you go, seeing how much they worshipped you.' Ghirahim drawled condescendingly. Link scowled at this, feeling the chagrin burn his tanned cheeks.

'Well, a lot of things have happened. They depend on me now,' Link mumbled.

'That's hilarious, so instead of worshipping you now they depend on you to help them? Well I guess that could also be thought of as a kind of worship. But still, so pathetic,' Ghirahim smirked. Link couldn't believe that his childhood friend was speaking this way to him, but then Ghirahim always had possessed a sardonic streak.

'Who the hell do you think you are?! You call me pathetic! At least I didn't abandon my village!' Link exclaimed in frustration. Ghirahim chuckled and looked directly at Link. He continued to chuckle with black humor at Link's exasperated visage. He ceased chuckling and turned his body to fully face Link. An angered expression gathered itself on Ghirahim's face, and wrinkled his powder - like skin.

'My village?! I never abandoned my village at all! I was never a part of that village! They all hated my guts! I bet everyone was glad to see me gone!' Ghirahim began to yell. Birds flew out of the trees as Ghirahim's voice boomed against the crowded trunks of the leafy giants. An echoing boomed of each tree, seeming to emphasize Ghirahim's words. Almost as soon as he finished Link cut in.

'What the fuck! Everyone hated you? You're so self-centered you can't even see can you?! Do you even know who you are speaking to right now?! It's me, Link! You know, your childhood friend?! I hope you realize what you did. I waited for you to come back! I honestly believed that you wouldn't have just left me on my own! But you did...and what about Haya?! You left her to die in the fire! You left her and you left me! You left the only two people who cared about you and then you shamelessly say that you had no one who wanted you to stay in the village, you self absorbed git!' Link stopped and was breathing heavily due to his rant. Ghirahim had listened with a scowl full of pure hatred and anger.

'Fuck you, Link. You little fucking brat. I don't have to listen to this,' Ghirahim growled. He stretched his arm out to the side and swung his clenched fist against the tree to his right. Then it seemed as if he disintegrated into fiery particles. Link felt a flare of irritation rise inside him as he realized his pale - headed friend had disappeared exactly the same way as he had five years ago! And he hadn't explained anything once again! He was a coward.

Ghirahim materialized behind a tree a few metres from Link. He hid behind a tree, so Link could not see him, and listened to Link yell at the thin air.

'Run away then! That's all you ever do, is just run away, you spineless coward! But that's not going to make all your problems right!' Link screamed. Ghirahim smirked and then whispered to himself.

'Psssh, what problems?' A sinister smile was painted onto Ghirahim's face, as he whacked the trunk and teleported again leaving behind a blistering blaze.


	6. Master's Fortress

**AN: Hello again! Here is a new chapter, I wanted to kind of show where Ghirahim has been for the last five years, whilst also showing why his character has developed into how he is at the moment. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sky had darkened considerably since Ghirahim's encounter with Link a while earlier, Ghirahim noticed as he strolled back to his Master's domain. He had made sure that he had teleported far away enough from Link before walking back. Maybe it was just that the castle attracted dark weather. He was still angry from his argument with Link; he could not believe that brat had spoken to him like that! He was superior to him now. Link was only a typical village boy who would never amount to anything spectacular in his lifetime! Yes, he was much superior to Link! Yet why did he feel guilty. Why did he feel guilty towards that mortal boy! It's not like Ghirahim did anything bad to him. In fact he saved his life! He saved Link from being brutally murdered by his Master. Ghirahim shuddered at this thought. His Master already killed Haya, so that Ghirahim would only think of him. If Link knew how Ghirahim had protected him, maybe he wouldn't be so ungrateful!

Ghirahim mentally scolded himself for pondering on such trivial things. He directed his brown eyes towards the castle that he was nearing. It was technically his home; however Ghirahim didn't really have a home. This was just a temporary place to stay, until he was ready. He admired the malicious vibe that surround its grey stone bricks that were piled on top of each other and bonded by cement, which in turn made this magnificent masterpiece. It seemed like the evil aura surrounding this place was all because of the powerful, evil being inside its fragile stone walls. Ghirahim chuckled as he walked up towards the equally as grey stone steps leading to the entrance of the castle: A huge, panelled oak door, which was decorated with brass patterns crafted into the door's flesh. When Ghirahim reached the door, he placed his right hand upon the brass handle and gripped it in his palm. He paused for a second and breathed deeply, as if he was about to face something fearsome. Then he pulled the door open, exerting a lot of strength into opening it, due to its heaviness. However his arm was beginning to ache, so he only opened the door wide enough so he could slip in.

As he slithered into the castle, the door shut behind him with a heavy bang. When his eyes had adjusted to the gloominess of the interior of the castle (it always seemed like it was dusk in the stronghold), he observed the vast space of the entrance hall and its beauty, as he did every time he walked into the fortress. The floor in the castle was cobbled grey stone, matching the rest of the grey stone castle, It made a pleasant clacking sound whenever Ghirahim took a step as he strolled through. On the ceilings there were candle chandeliers, however only one big candle was lit in each of them whilst the other candle holders were vacant and rusty. Then again, Ghirahim's master had always lacked a sense of style and rather preferred convenience and efficiency. Ghirahim began to walk faster and reached the stone steps, which led to the different chambers in the castle. He quickly hurried up the steps, thinking that his master also lacked variety due to the use of grey stone, everywhere. Ghirahim quickly changed his train of thought though as he knew his master could read his thoughts, and this had got him into trouble before. Then he hurried to his Master's chamber to report his return.

* * *

When Ghirahim reached the gloomy hallway that led to his Master's room, he felt a sense of unease rise in his stomach. This place had always made him feel nervous. Ghirahim continued on through the shadowy corridor, dragging his pale fingers along the cobbled walls for guidance as no candles lit his way. He held his left hand out in front of him slowly so that he could feel the door when he got to it. He had often walked into the door before since he was a child here. He finally reached the door and stopped before it. There was no use pausing to prepare himself as his master most likely knew Ghirahim was outside, and hesitating could have made his Master angry. He rapped on the plain, wooden door three times and waited patiently for a response. There was no answer, and Ghirahim assumed his master was asleep. Ghirahim was in a predicament, if he didn't report he had returned, then his master would scold him, but if he woke his master up to report himself, he would still be scolded. He had barely thought this, when a rising growl oozed out of the bedroom, and Ghirahim realised that the latter had been decided. He braced himself. The seconds ticked by as he waited for his Master to respond. Another growl was emitted from the dark chamber and Ghirahim's muscles tensed up at the sound.

'What do you want, boy?' Another growl gripped onto the sound particles and words were carved into this growl. Ghirahim replied almost instantly. He knew his Master was aware that it was Ghirahim outside of his door, due to the castle being absent apart from him and His Master.

'I came to report that I am back from my morning training,' Ghirahim declared. Another long wait was subjected to Ghirahim before he got a response.

'Why do I care about that? You foolish boy, I don't care what you're doing, as long as you're here when I need to use you for my own training...'

'Yes, sorry Master,' Ghirahim replied instantaneously. Ghirahim went to turn to go, when his Master spoke again.

'Speaking of training, go and ready yourself in the training hall. I feel like practicing.' Ghirahim's muscles tensed even tighter at this request.

'Yes Master.' A rough chuckle slithered out from the room and wrapped itself around the knot in Ghirahim's stomach. He turned and hurriedly walked back down the murky corridor.

* * *

Ghirahim was seated in the training hall, after preparing everything. His heart was pounding against his chest. Out of exhilaration, but fear as well. He enjoyed but also hated these sessions. Little progress was made for Ghirahim, and it enraged his Master, but when progress _was_ made, Ghirahim was proud, as it meant he was becoming someone of more importance. In the end, these sessions were mainly for Ghirahim, but also for his Master, as in his Master had to learn to take control of him.

Half an hour later, Ghirahim beheld his Master walking into the training hall, donned in his typical black loincloth, and nothing else. He always had a black aura surrounding him, and it was contrasted with Master's flaming fiery hair that seemed to lick against everything it passed, whilst framing his Master's sinister face. He almost stopped breathing as the ominous mass walked towards him menacingly.

'Our training session starts now, boy' his Master addressed him with an evil grin. Ghirahim's insides squirmed at his Master's sadistic smile. It also excited him, to know that one day he could maybe, be as confident as this magnificent beast.

'Be careful what you think about me boy, I could take your thoughts to be offensive,' growled Ghirahim's Master.

'I meant it in the most complimentary way, Master, please do not be offended,' Ghirahim replied in an apologetic tone. His Master chuckled darkly, and then stopped suddenly, his visage acquiring a serious expression.

'Get to it then, boy!' He suddenly commanded impatiently, in his gruff voice.

'Yes Master!'

At this, Ghirahim straightened his posture and stretched both arms out sideways. Then he rid of all expression on his face, and cleared his mind. He proceeded to fill the blank space in his mind only of his Master and allowed his Master's dark aura to seep into his mentality. Filling him with disturbing thoughts. He concentrated all of his energy on his Master, and thought only of serving him. Only of protecting him. Then he wished to become powerful, so powerful that he was able to protect his Master. He wished to become a powerful weapon. So he could be of use to his Master. He wished it with all his might. At this, he felt himself grow cold and sharp, powerful and spiteful. Deadly. Then he clattered to the floor, unable to stand by himself in his new transformation.

He saw his Master stare at him with admiration, admiration for his new and lethal form. A steel sword, as black as the enigmatic and fearsome night, with jagged edges as sharp as a Deku Baba's bite. His Master gave out a deafening laugh and walked towards Ghirahim. Standing over him in his menacing stature. His Master bent down and gripped at Ghirahim's guild which possessed a single red ruby embedded into the ebony steel, in which Ghirahim viewed the outside world. He felt giddy, and powerful. He wanted to rip apart something. He wanted to destroy. He wanted to viciously murder.

'You performed quicker this time, boy. Yet, you still aren't powerful enough. You need to focus on me and only me, I am your Master,' Ghirahim's Master commanded. His Master gave a low growl.

'That boy still stands in your way. What's his name? Link? I see.' Demise looked at the sword and then swung the sword through a block of wood. The sword slid through the block like a knife through butter, like a blade through flesh, causing one half of the block to fall to the stone floor with a loud thump. Demise then threw the sword to the ground and Ghirahim shattered into a million pieces. Demise grinned sinisterly as the pieces began to gather together to form back into Ghirahim's humanoid form. Ghirahim's face was the last to be restored, and a look of terror materialised, as he pushed himself up from the floor.

'Yes, you are too distracted by a loyalty for that boy...Link. You forget that I am the one you should serve. I am the only one who you should be concerned about. You will kill anyone I order you too! Even him! You should relish his death, because I wish it!' Demise ordered loudly. Ghirahim's eyes widened and he looked to the ground and replied hesitantly.

'...Yes, Master.'

'And, if I ever see him in person, it will be him who is lodged on the end of your blade, not a block of wood,' Demise declared with an animalistic growl. 'Now, change again, you imprudent boy...'


End file.
